User blog:Maniac-fangirl/Some ideas
Well, it's summer vacation already for some of us here, so do you know what that means? Awkward tan lines! Just kidding! What it really means is more time for writing fanfiction, drawing fanart, and otherwise getting involved in the fandom communities! However, as this bliss of summer approaches us and wraps us in its warm embrace I know that many of you shall come across walls built high out of writer's blocks. Therefore, I offer a list of fanfiction ideas that have been formulating in my head over the course of the past year. If you want to seal any of the ideas, go ahead, I would just like to see the product. First I'll list some Phineas and Ferb fanfiction projects that I'm currently working on. (That are not posted on this site because I find it embarrassing promoting my own work.) Monsters of the Mind A oneshot created out of a conversation over fanfiction.net as I was helping someone form ideas for her own fanfiction. Phineas and Ferb create a device to transfer their minds into a videogame, this time inviting their friends to join in the fun. The gang then teleports themselves into the game world where they meet CAIN, the Combatant Artificial Intelligence Network who is, in essence, the avatar for the computer. At first he appears to be a well-mannered older man who is a bit mischievous and has a lot of fun messing with the kid's heads. However, the more they play the more dangerous it becomes, and they soon realize that CAIN intends to trap them within the game world. As the danger increases and CAIN becomes more violent towards the children, will they be able to escape? May never be posted on this site. Is This the Spring? '' ''(Temporary title, may be subject to change.) Oneshot story written for Perryfan825's Phinbella contest . Phineas and Ferb create a potion with the ability to increase the drinker's ability to sense another's emotions. However when Phineas accidentally drinks too much of the potion, he falls madly in love with Isabella. With the school dance approaching, they need to get Phineas back to normal before he (or Isabella) does something that they'll regret. To Be Human A long time project that I may finish one of these days. With the creation of Doofenschmirtz's latest Inator, Perry ends up becoming human while Doofenschmirtz is transformed into a little brown platypus. Perry has to find a way to remedy this, but on his way gets distracted by his owners, their friends, and their activities. Hilarity ensues. (Includes quite a bit of crack.) Now for completely unwritten story ideas. If there are any ideas that you like, please tell me for I may write that one next! Or just steal the ideas for yourself, whatever works for you! (As the saying goes, 'good artists borrow, but great artists steal.') 1: The OWCA has been closely monitoring Phineas and Ferb lately and have been seeing some rather concerning activity. Several actions have taken place that could have potentially revealed Perry's secret identity, they have made contact with evil scientists, and dangerous activity that could have lead to injury have brought concern to the OWCA. However, since no one has been harmed from these actions, the OWCA has decided that it's okay for them to continue their activities. That was until Phineas and Ferb had the accident that lead to Isabella falling into a coma. Now deeming the boy's activities as a danger to the public, the OWCA intend to halt their activities at all costs. Perry, not wanting Phineas and Ferb to be subject to a terrible fate, teams up with Doofenschmirtz to keep the boys from the clutches of the OWCA... by kidnapping them. Possible ending: Isabella wakes up, and with Perry's help, she proves Phineas and Ferb's innocence (perhaps blackmailing the OWCA while she's at it). Phineas and Ferb are allowed to go back home and continue business as usual. However Perry, because of the severity of the actions he has taken and the duration that they happened in, must be taken from the Flynn-Fletcher family. This could lead to a possible sequel where the Flynn-Fletcher family are trying to get past the events when a boy named 'Perttu Flemming' comes to their door, asking to be adopted. (But since this is only a possibility, I won't go into any more detail.) 2: As Perry tries to foil Doofenschmirtz's latest scheme they somehow end up at the Museum of Natural History where they accidentally activate the time machine. After running all around town, they finally find that they have been transferred into the past, but not before effecting the future. As it turns out, in this future Doofenschmirtz never divorced Charlene, and never received Perry as a nemesis, while Linda and Lawrence never got married, therefore Phineas and Ferb never met. Spoilerish stuff: Because Phineas and Ferb never met, Phineas is a rather loud-mouthed kid with huge ideas, but no way of following through with them, while Ferb still has building genius, but no good ideas to use them on, or people to show his talent. Perry (who is only owned by Ferb) has the boys meet and work together to fix the time machine. Status quo is reestablished. 3: Doofenschmirtz, in a tragic accident, kills Perry. Doofenschmirtz is torn and is forced to rethink his life, as he has never murdered anyone before. (I could do the reverse if any one would be interested.) Ending: Either Perry never died, it only appeared that way, or the OWCA retrieved his body, and easily revived it. In any case the OWCA was curious about how Doofenschmirtz would react to it. 4: We already know how Phineas gets along with his stepfather, but how well does Ferb get along with his stepmother? Ferb and Linda spend a day together, just the two of them. Note: Not much planned for this one. Though it would probably be a oneshot with a lot of fluff. 5: Ferb gets tired of always being a backseat to Phineas. One day, when their friends once again give all the credit to Phineas, Ferb decides to create a project of his own, and earn some glory for himself. Phineas in the meantime tries to prove to himself that he doesn't need Ferb's help in order to do great things. In the end: Ferb does make something by himself, but it is considerably lackluster. Meanwhile, Phineas manages to hobble something together, but it is unstable and hazardous to be around. They learn that to achieve their dreams they do need to work together. 6: Phineas and his family have moved to a new area. However, he no longer has Ferb by his side. Phineas is trying his hardest to fit into this new town and to find new friends, however he just can't seem to find his place. He wants to contact his old friends, but can't seem to reach them. He tries to convince these new people that he used to do amazing stuff with his brother, but since Ferb is not with him, he cannot repeat these actions. Before long people accuse Phineas of being delusional. Phineas wants to prove them all wrong, but he cannot remember what happened to Ferb thanks to some memories that he suppressed. Ending ideas: Phineas remembers what happened to his brother. Phineas hurt Ferb horribly in an accident with one of their projects. Ferb was completely incapacitated by this event (I'm thinking either death, coma, or amnesia). Linda didn't want Phineas to see Ferb as he was, and because of their bittersweet memories lingering about Danville they moved away. In then end Phineas comes to terms with what has happened and perhaps even rectifies with his brother. 7: Either Phineas or Candace somehow gets amnesia, and cannot believe the kind of inventions that the boys have created. In the case of Phineas he just refuses to believe that such things are possible. If Candace, she truly learns to appreciate their inventions. In the end: Of course they have to get their memories back thus maintaining the status quo. 8: A story on the implications of Candace and Perry's relationship, and their relationship to Phineas and Ferb. Candace realizes that her busting comes from an instinct to protect them. Perry has always protected the boys from the evils of the world. Seeing this, Perry decides to recruit Candace for a single day, both on a mission to protect Phineas and Ferb. Note: Sorry for the vagueness of this idea, but I have no idea how this story would work out, and the details are very vague. But I'm posting this because I would really like to write a story like this someday. If anyone has any further ideas for this idea, I would like to hear them. 9: Ferb, in an attempt to impress Vanessa, brings her to his house. Perry not approving of the thought of his owner having a relationship of the romantic kind with the daughter of his nemesis, tries to damage that possibility while not trying to draw attention to himself. However, Vanessa is not as dense as her father. End: Vanessa sees what is going on, and while everyone else is distracted, she confronts Perry about his activities. 10: Everyone has a talent, everyone has something they're good at, but despite that fact some people just get ignored. Jenny seeing how her brother, Django, is feeling saddened his friends once again ignoring him, she decides to cheer him up by spending the entire day with just the two of them. Question: Whatever happened to Django and Jenny anyway? And how come I haven't seen hardly anything about them in the fandom? Especially Django! I mean he even got his own episode, then he just disappeared! Sure he was a bit bland, but I really would like have liked to see him characterized. Especially since he's an artist! 11: Vanessa has started to date Monty, however Johnny wants to get back together with her. With no skills, abilities, or training to his advantage, how will Johnny stand a chance? Nothing otherwise to really say about this one, since this one is really recent, and not very thought through... but I know I would like to see an episode like this, wouldn't you? 12: Phineas and Ferb have both grown up, and are on their way to a bright future. Ferb is looking to get into politics while Phineas is trying to figure out how to make a living off of theoretical science. However something happens that makes them both wonder what happened to their original parents. They unite to figure out the dark truths about their missing parents. My version of Phineas' dad: He was a time traveler. He went back in time to escape from a dystopian future. Having nothing to make him go back to the future, he decided to stay in the time he was stranded at, and never bothered to fix his time machine. In this time he met Linda and fell in love with her. Linda was rather fascinated by how this man was a time traveler, and gladly got married to him. Before they knew it they had two children who were growing up faster than they could keep up. Phineas would always ask to be told stories by his dad, and so he would talk about the happy things that he had in the future. That was when things started to go bad for him. He discovered that the more stories he told Phineas, the more he began to fade away from existence. At first he tried to prevent it at all costs, but then, once as he was about to vanish from existence, he had a vision about the future. A bright a beautiful future that he knew Phineas would make, but only if he vanished. After saying goodbye to Linda and his children, he gladly disappeared and rejoined the family that he once had in a bright future. My version of Ferb's mother: She was an alien. A colonist alien actually. She ended up on earth by accident, but was immediately fascinated by the earth culture. Her species were very much like humans and so she was easily able to blend in. She was trying to learn how to live like a human when she met Lawrence. They both formed a interesting relationship, Lawrence was interested with this lifeform from another planet, and she wanted to learn more about humans from him. Before they knew it, they were in love, but she was unable to get married to Lawrence due to the complications created from her being an alien. They didn't even think it was possible, but together they had Ferb, and began to raise him. But their bliss was short lived, and the government was intensely interested in having an alien of their own. The government took her and used her for several experiments. Since there were no records of her existence, and her family lived too far away to be able to contact, Lawrence was unable to do anything to get her back. Weather or not she is alive is unknown. Whew, finally done! It took me half a day, but I finally wrote it all down. I may add to this list if I come up with any other interesting ideas. If anyone found inspiration among this text, I'm happy I was able to help! As mentioned before, you are welcome to steal any of these ideas, I only want to see the product that you make out of it! Have a great summer, and happy writing! Category:Blog posts Category:Story ideas